The disclosure relates to a hot channel distributor arrangement for a hot channel system.
Reference is made at first to DE 29 38 832 concerning the general technological background of the technology of hot channel systems.
In order to injection-mold several mold cavities, several nozzle arrangements are required, which are optionally provided with sealing needles, whose positions are to be adjusted to those of the respective mold cavities.
A hot channel injection system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,580, which is configured for so-called “blow molding”, i.e. for a blow injection method, in order to produce hollow containers such as plastic bottles. It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,580 that several distributor blocks can movably be arranged with respect to each other, wherein the pressing pressure between the inlet or pour-in opening of the main distributor channel system and the only outlet can be used in order to seal the arrangement.
Reference is further made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,675. It discloses that several nozzle arrangements, which are respectively pivotable about two rotational axes, are arranged on a distributor block. The nozzle arrangements respectively comprise an outlet opening for the melt, from which the melt exits or is guided into mold cavities of an injection mold. The pivotable nozzle arrangements must be fixed in their respective position by two clamping jaws which are penetrated by screws. The limited local mobility of the nozzle arrangements and bodies is an impediment to many applications. Also, the fixing of the nozzle arrangement in its end position for performing the actual injection process is inadequate for the prevailing high pressures. In particular, it is impossible to provide a longitudinal adjustment of the nozzle arrangements relative to each other and thus no compensation for thermal expansion is provided for. Thus, the components of the system are loaded by the high pressures which are necessary for injection molding, and must also additionally accommodate the tensions which are produced by thermal expansion. These high loads have a negative influence on the operational lifespan of the hot channel system.
It is intended to provide an improved multi-nozzle hot channel distributor arrangement as compared to the aforementioned state of the art, which permits a substantially independent adjustment of several hot channel nozzles over a relatively large surface area in a simpler way and which substantially prevents the build-up of thermal tensions in the hot channel system.